Processing unsuitable for software executed by a central processing unit (CPU) is performed by a hardware (HW) accelerator such as a graphic processing unit (GPU) and a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), so that the processing is speeded up.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-58858, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-301607, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 04-359315.